Truths
by HappyEndings831
Summary: Based on the promo for "By the Light of the Moon." Damon/Elena and Katherine/Stefan couplings. Three-Shot. AU.
1. Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned. L.J. Smith, the CW, and their associates do! The only thing that belongs to be is the plot for this story. This is for entertainment purposes only!**

**So, I got this little idea, after watching the preview for "By the Light of the Moon." Just a little wishful thinking, maybe? You decide, I guess. I think I'll make this into a Two-Shot or a Three-Shot. Enjoy. R&R, please! :) -H.E.831**

The Boarding House

"He's in the tomb," Elena Gilbert said as she walked into the boarding house with Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore's sexy, devilish, brother.

"No, really?" he hissed, as she turned around, startled by their close proximity to each other, "I wasn't there to protect him, remember?"

'No, you weren't," Elena retorted, "because you had to be the one, son of bitch, that would try to come and save me. Elijah didn't even do anything, so you didn't need to come."

"If you weren't such a stubborn ass in the first place," Elena narrowed her eyes at him, "I would have been able to stop your idiot of a boyfriend and my idiot of a brother from going in!"

"First of all, Stefan is not an idiot," Elena ticked off on her fingers, "Second, I am not a stubborn ass. And, third, he isn't my boyfriend."

She walked into the den and plopped down on the couch, in front of the fire. Damon took a seat right beside her. His hand itched to hold hers, and hers itched to hold his.

"Do you love me?" Elena whispered after a prolonged silence.

"Yes," Damon nodded without a second thought.

Elena nodded, a smile evident on her face, "Good," Damon couldn't help but smile back.

They took each other's hands and sat in silence, watching the flames dance in the hearth.

* * *

The Tomb

"Don't pretend to think you don't want to be in here with me," Katherine smiled wickedly at Stefan Salvatore.

"Bite me," Stefan hissed.

"Gladly," Katherine leered at him then said with a wink, "Okay, let's quit with the demonstratives. You did, at one point, love me like you love _her_, so being stuck in here, with me, can't be _completely_ awful."

Stefan sighed, "Fine, but can we, at least, find a way out of here?"

"You are so naïve," she laughed at him, "Your witch made the spell that keeps us in here; your witch gets us the hell out of here by breaking the spell."

"Then, what are we going to do until then?" he crossed his arms.

"We could play poker," she smiled at him with a wicked glint in her eyes.

He secretly loved that about her. In fact, Stefan still loved her; not like he loved Elena, but just as much. That one little fact always made him feel like he was downing vervain 24/7, and he couldn't stop it, even if he tried.

"No cards," Stefan shrugged.

"Too bad," Katherine smiled devilishly, "we could play Truth or Dare."

"Is there a catch?" Stefan asked wearily.

"Of course," Katherine grinned, "If you, or I, don't want to answer a truth or do a dare, you, or I, must take of an article of clothing."

Stefan inaudibly sighed then nodded, "Alright. You can go first."

* * *

The Boarding House

When Elena woke up, she was in an unknown bed, and an unknown pair of arms were encircling her. She tilted her head to the left so she could identify who was holding her.

_Damon, _she sighed_, figures_, Elena thought to herself with an inward smile of affection. Elena wiggled a bit, realizing she was only in her camisole and underwear, _He undressed me!_

"Damon," Elena poked his bare chest, "Damon…please get up."

He stirred, "Mmm?"

"Did you undress me last night," she whispered, a blush forming on her face.

Damon's right eye popped open, "No, you did. Why?"

"I'm only in a tank top and underwear," Elena stated, confused as to why she wouldn't have just stayed in the clothes she was wearing last night.

"And, I'm only in boxers," he smiled, "Thanks for sharing, but can we please go back to sleep. It's barely 6 AM. We have a long day ahead of us, and I already set the alarm," his arms tightened around her as he settled into the bed.

Elena shrugged and snuggled closer to him. Soon, she was in a deep sleep, unaware of the ice blue orbs that were watching her with complete and utter adoration.

When Elena woke up the curtains were drawn, letting in the sun shine and she was in an empty bed. She missed Damon's presence, so you got out of bed and walked over to his drawer. She pull out one of his shirts, and put it on.

_This is like a dress_, Elena thought to herself as she made her way to the kitchen. She stopped in the archway between the hallway and the kitchen, just watching Damon cook breakfast in only his boxers.

Elena Gilbert admired many things about Damon Salvatore, one being his body. He was so long and lean. And, whenever he moved, his muscles rippled under his skin. He had broad shoulders and strong arms, and he had a thin waste that Elena imagined led to the source of his humongous ego.

By the time she made herself known, Damon was finished with her eggs and toast. She smiled at him in thanks, and took a bit of her eggs.

"Who would have thought a vampire could cook?" Elena joked.

Damon smiled, "Well, back, before I was turned, I actually thought of being a chef. Yes, there were far less resources than there are today, but I've always loved food," he winked at her.

She smiled brightly at him, "Did Stefan like to cook too?" her smiled faltered, "We have to talk to Bonnie."

Damon's smile froze on his face, before his lips formed a perfect, straight, line, "He was too obsessed with Katherine. And, yeah, we do. After you finish eating, we'll go to your house and get you a change of clothes," his smile returned, as he looked over her, "so you don't have to wear my clothing."

She laughed, "Okay, Damon."

* * *

The Tomb

"You, now, have to remove an article of clothing, dear Stefan," Katherine smiled evilly at him.

Stefan grunted, and lifted his shirt over his head, and threw it across the cave, "There."

"What a shame," Katherine pouted, "I thought you were bare under your shirt."

Stefan feigned a laugh, "Now, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Katherine smirked.

"Did you ever really love me?" he whispered.

"Yes," Katherine nodded. After a moment of silence, she perked up, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Stefan crossed his arms over his chest.

"Do you still love me?" Katherine asked seriously.

Something in her eyes made him want to kiss her; instead, he simply answered, "Yes."

Katherine's eyes glazed over, as she whispered, "Your turn."

* * *

**Are you excited for Chapter 2? LOL, I am. Please review! Thanks guys, -H.E.831 :)**


	2. Live

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned. L.J. Smith, the CW, and their associates do! The only thing that belongs to me is the plot for this story. This is for entertainment purposes only!**

**So, this is Chapter 2! You all really like Chapter 1, apparently! Thanks for the support :) Don't forget to R&R! There's probably gonna be one more chapter after this one! Enjoy. -H.E.831**

Bennett Residence

"You want me to what?" Bonnie cocked her head at the two very serious people standing before her. Damon and Elena both looked at her with level stares.

"We want you to lift the spell from the tomb," they said in unison. Then, Damon added, "And then, trap Elijah inside."

Bonnie looked into Elena's slightly less than sad eyes. Her eyebrow twitched, "Are you sure?"

Elena looked like she was having an internal battle as she cast a sideways glance at Damon, "Yes. And, we need to find another witch to help you out."

"Luka might be able to help," Bonnie smiled.

Damon raised an eyebrow at her, then looked at Elena, "Can we trust him?"

"I haven't met him," Elena wrapped her arms around herself. Damon unconsciously took his leather jacket off and wrapped it around Elena's thin frame. She smiled up at him gratefully. This didn't go unnoticed by Bonnie, but she said nothing.

"Can you call him?" Damon asked after a moment.

"Yes," she smiled at Elena, still slightly bitter with Damon, "I'll be right back."

* * *

The Tomb

"Truth or dare?" Katherine asked Stefan, her eyes roaming over his body. He was left only in his briefs. She watched his abs as he stretched and yawned. He also looked slightly hungrier than he did an hour before and she was starting to wish Elena would show up with blood for them.

"Dare," he smiled. He had yet to choose a dare and Katherine instantly perked up.

She stood up, smiling wickedly. She stretched her body languidly, "I've been in this dress for days. Wanna help me get out of it?"

His eyebrows shot up, almost to his hairline, "You can't be serious."

"Steffy," she batted her lashes at him, "you chose dare. And, that's your dare."

Stefan could feel his member stiffening instantly. _For the love of God, _he thought to himself as he stood up and walked over to her.

Her back faced him, "Go ahead," she smiled outwardly to herself.

He took the cool metal of the zipper in his hands, regretting how badly he wished to be inside of her. As he pulled the zipper down the length of her bodice, he prayed that Elena would never find out about his infidelity.

The black silk dress dropped to the floor, leaving her in a black, lacy, strapless bra and panties. Stefan gulped and licked his lips as Katherine turned around.

They stood, just staring at each other, for a moment, and then all hell broke loose. He took her face in his hands and kissed her forcefully. She stuck her tongue halfway down his throat, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He grabbed her ass and lifted her into his arms, her ankles coming together behind his back.

He leaned them up against the wall of the cave as they each started the first moment of forever.

* * *

Bennett Residence

Bonnie and Luka were busy looking through all of the spell books they could find, in Bonnie's kitchen, to break the tomb spell. Luka had skipped over many important spells that could possibly help, but Bonnie was too busy to notice.

Damon and Elena were in the living room, watching a mindless television show, to keep their minds off of Stefan. Luka wouldn't find out until later how aware Bonnie truly was.

"Stefan still loves Katherine," Elena whispered as she idly changed the channel.

Damon turned his head and looked at her nonchalant face, "Why do you think so?"

"It's so obvious, with the way he talks about her. He hasn't thrown away any of her pictures, and whenever he sees her, his face changes. He loves me, but he loves her more."

"Join the club," Damon muttered to himself.

Elena looked at him, confused, "You know, I do love you. I also love Stefan, and you know that too. But, I think I love you more," she smiled to herself.

Damon looked at her and snorted, "I don't think you know what you're saying," he took her hand in his, expecting her to withdrawal hers, but she didn't, so he continued, "I'm just the sexy brother of Saint Stefan."

Elena smirked and squeezed his hand, "No, _you_ don't know what you're saying," she muted the TV, "I mean, think about it. I could have shunned you so many times, but I've only ever been angry at you. And, I always come back. You also make me feel more than anyone I know. No one can make me happier than you, and no one can make me angrier than you," she turned the volume back on, on the TV, "Or, at least that's how I see it."

Damon looked at her with a smile gracing his features, then resumed watching the TV.

* * *

The Tomb

Stefan and Katherine were breathing heavily as they looked up at the ceiling of the cave. They were covered in a thick sheen of sweat lying next to each other, on their backs.

"We shouldn't have done that," Stefan stated when his breathing had evened out some.

Katherine smirked and perched herself on his chest, looking down at him, "You're like a Catholic, with all your guilt."

"I am a Catholic," Stefan smiled at her, "but, really, what about Elena?"

"If she really loves you, she'll want what's best for you," Katherine kissed the spot right above where his unbeating heart rested, "Besides, she and Damon are _so_ in love."

Stefan's mouth hung agape, as he flipped them over, with him on top, "She loves him?"

"It's so obvious," Katherine kissed his jaw, then looked at him confusedly, "You didn't know?"

"I assumed," he kissed her nose and sighed, "Maybe you're right."

"Not maybe," she pecked his lips, "I am certain. Now," she flipped them over again, "are you ready for round 3?"

"Of course," Stefan smiled up at her, as she descended onto him with a groan of ecstasy.

* * *

Bennett Residence

"Damon! Elena!" Bonnie hollered from the kitchen, startling Luka, "I found something!"

Luka raised an eyebrow at her, "What'd you find?"

Bonnie smirked at him, "A spell that can help break them out of the tomb."

Luka's face fell, again, not unnoticed by Bonnie, "Oh."

"Yeah," she smiled at him, a wicked glint in her eyes.

Damon and Elena emerged from the family room. Damon came to stand directly behind Bonnie, reading over her shoulder, "And this will work?"

Bonnie looked over her shoulder at him, "I think so."

"Good," he looked from Luka, back to Bonnie, "When will you two be ready?"

"In twenty minutes," Bonnie answered. She looked down at her cell phone, as if it had rung. As she opened it, she cast a quick glance over at Luka.

He was watching her closely, and smiled when their eyes met. She wrote a message, and then disappeared up the stairs, with Luka, to her bedroom.

Elena's phone buzzed in her pocket. When she opened it she looked at it with a confused expression. She had a text message from Bonnie. She opened it. When she did, her eyes grew wide, and Damon came to take the phone away from her, so he could read the text.

He looked at the message, _Luka is working w/ E, _"Shit," he whispered, and shut the phone. His light blue eyes were met by a set of brown ones, "I knew it."

Elena only nodded, as the Bonnie and Luka appeared in the hallway, leading to the front door, "Are you two ready?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes," Elena nodded. They left, unsure of what was going to happen tonight.

* * *

The Tomb

"Stefan?" Elena called into the opening of the tomb. Damon didn't tell her, but he could smell sex, emanating from inside.

"Oh, shit," Stefan whispered, eyes wide, as he heard the sound of Elena's voice.

"I smell blood," Katherine licked her lips before kissing his cheek, "Let's just get dressed and then go talk to them."

They hurriedly dressed, and appeared at the tomb entrance a moment later, "Hey," Stefan smiled timidly at the group in front of him. An African American boy, Bonnie, Elena, and Damon were all watching him and Katherine closely.

Elena took in the way the two looked; Stefan, with his crumpled, dirty, clothes, and hair that looked like he'd been rolling around all day, and Katherine with her hair all knotted and dress in tatters, looked completely blissed out. She knew they'd had sex, and it didn't really bother her, as she threw them each a bottle of blood.

She took Damon's hand as Luka and Bonnie started to set up for the spell they were about to perform.

Stefan's eyes were locked on Elena's, both knew what would have to be said. Once they were all out of the tomb, they'd have this talk.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it as much as the first, or, hopefully, more! Please, review! Thanks, guys. -H.E.831 :)**


	3. Forever

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned. L.J. Smith, the CW, and their associates do! The only thing that belongs to be is the plot for this story. This is for entertainment purposes only! The Taylor Swift song is the "The Way I Loved You"!**

**So, this is the final chapter of my Three-Shot, _Truths_. I hope you liked it. :) This is pretty much fluff and suspense, I guess you could say. R&R, as always! Thanks for the support. -H.E.831  
**

**

* * *

**

The Tomb

Damon's eyes shot over to Katherine and Stefan. Stefan was staring down Elena, while Damon was cringing against Katherine's smirk. His hand tightened ever so slightly around Elena's, just now realizing that their fingers were entwined.

"We're ready," Bonnie interrupted the quartet's stupor. They all turned their heads towards her, "Damon, Elena, you might want to stand back," added Luka.

They both nodded, migrating to the south of the cave. All they could do now was wait.

* * *

It took almost an hour, but Bonnie and Luka finally lifted the spell. Stefan and Katherine walked out of the tomb tentatively, at first, but then regained their usual gaits as they moved closer and closer towards the exit. However, they were halted in their tracks when a familiar face appeared before them.

"Hello, Katerina," Elijah smirked evilly, "you look well."

"I do," Katherine nodded solemnly, in agreement.

"Now, Luka," Elijah smiled nonchalantly at the young man to his right, "would you please retrieve what I asked you to bring?"

Bonnie's eyes grew wide as she turned to face Luka, not as surprised as her façade showed, "You're working with Elijah?"

Luka only nodded, throwing Elijah a stake, "Oh, and stop calling me Elijah," Elijah said, catching the stake in his left hand.

"Why?" Elena's eyebrow rose slightly.

"You stupid girl," he rolled his eyes at her insultingly, "I am Klaus," Damon, Stefan, and Elena's mouths dropped to the floor, "Oh, don't look so surprised, young ones. Katerina, here, already knew…and, apparently she didn't tell you," he shrugged, "Oops."

Stefan's eyes grew wide as he stared at Katherine in disbelief, "It's true," Katherine frowned, "I probably should have told you."

"Yeah, kind of," Stefan whispered.

"I'm sorry," Katherine's frown deepened.

Klaus rolled his eyes, looking at his watch, "I have places to be, so can we get this show going? Luka, take care of your gorgeous," Klaus looked Bonnie up and down, "temptress."

Luka nodded, following a similar path up and down Bonnie's body that Klaus had taken. That just made Bonnie want to kick his ass even more.

"Katerina," Klaus had gained Katherine's attention, compelling her, "come here," she took a step towards Klaus, unaware of Stefan's hurt expression. When she reached Klaus he then directed her towards Elena, "Get her, now."

Damon stiffened beside Elena as Katherine started walking towards them, "Don't," Elena whispered to him as she squeezed his hand before releasing it.

She stepped towards Katherine, taking Katherine's hand and walks towards Klaus.

Now would be the time when Damon would pounce on Klaus, but Elena had told him not to. So here he was, stuck doing nothing while the woman he loves goes on _another _suicide mission.

"You didn't even put up a fight," Klaus pouted mockingly, "That is so unlike you," he looked from Stefan to Damon, and then back to Elena, "and your knights in shining armor."

"It saves time," she bit sarcastically. She squeezed Katherine's hand, as Katherine came out of her trance. She looked at Elena, confused, for a moment, before realizing what she was trying to do, who she was trying to save.

Katherine smirked slightly at the irony of the situation before whispering to Klaus, "Go ahead. Kill _us_."

Klaus pulled out a dagger calling to Luka, "Luka, get the Moon Stone from the witch," then to Katherine and Elena, "Ladies, hold out your hands."

They did as they were told, both flinching when their palms were sliced down the middle. Katherine could feel that the blade had been soaked in liquidized vervain, and Elena was human, of course it hurt.

Meanwhile, Luka and Bonnie were having a battle, so to speak. Bonnie was using her intermediate, yet strong, powers against Luka's pro, yet weaker, powers.

"Can't you just hand over the Moon Stone?" Luka asked, flicking away the fire she threw at him with a splash of water.

"Why do you need it?" she asked, moving out of the way as a bolt of lightning that whizzed by her head.

To Bonnie, it all happened so fast. Luka got a livid look in his eyes one moment, then he started chanting, and the next moment he had the Moon Stone in his hands.

Chuckling softly he whispered, "Well, I guess you'll have to wait and see," he threw the stone to Klaus, who caught it swiftly.

"Now we're ready to begin," Klaus called to Luka.

Luka walked to stand beside Klaus. He started chanting and the Moon Stone shined in the light of the full moon. Elena and Katherine floated into the air, in some type of trance.

Klaus lifted the dagger above his head and brought it down right into Luka's heart.

He gasped in pain, looking at Klaus disbelievingly, "Why, Master?"

"Sacrifice," Klaus shrugged, and returned his attention to the doppelgangers as the boy fell to the ground dead. Bonnie looked at his lifeless body, horrified.

Bonnie, running over to Damon, chanted in a low, raspy, whisper as she took both of Damon's hands.

Suddenly, a brilliant light shot from Bonnie's chest, stopping Klaus's ceremony in its tracks.

"NOW!" she screamed as the light from her body dimmed slightly.

Damon ran towards Klaus, taking his head clean off, reducing him to ash on the cave floor. Stefan tackled Damon to the ground as the Moon Stone exploded into a million glassy shards.

Elena and Katherine dropped to the floor, unconscious. After a few beats their eyes fluttered open.

Katherine turned her head towards Elena smiling sluggishly, "He's dead."

Elena gave her a heavy-eyed smile, "I see that. I guess Bonnie changed her mind," she squeezed Katherine's hand.

Damon and Stefan were there instantly, Damon helping Elena up and Stefan helping Katherine up.

Elena hugged Damon close to her, kissing his cheek with a smile, "Hey," she said as she pulled back to look at a misty eyed Damon Salvatore, "don't do that."

He sniffled and chuckled, "Usually I'm the one telling you that," he took her face in his hands and kissed her softly on the mouth.

"Ahem," Katherine interrupted, "can we go back to the Boarding House? I'm hungry and overtly tired."

"Me too," agreed Elena with a smile. She took Damon's hand as they left the tomb, as did Stefan and Katherine. Bonnie followed behind them quietly.

* * *

The Boarding House

When the group arrived at the Salvatore brothers' home, Bonnie disappeared up the stairs. Katherine and Elena went to sit before the fire, basking in their newfound understanding. Stefan and Damon went to the kitchen to make dinner for their lovers.

"So, you and Katherine, huh?" Damon smirked with his eyebrow raised as he sliced some cheese for the chicken parmigiana that Elena loved so much. He could make this recipe in his sleep. He had even taught Stefan how to make it.

"Yeah," Stefan smiled, fixing a large glass of blood for Katherine and one for himself, "and how about you and Elena? You finally got what you wanted."

Damon stopped cutting to stare at Stefan. Jokingly he asked, "Is someone bitter?"

Stefan looked up at him, "No. I love Katherine and you love Elena. It's just, you could have waited until I was out of the tomb to start something."

Damon laughed mirthlessly, "You're the one who had sex in the tomb. Elena and I did no such thing. The first time we _truly _kissed was tonight, little brother," he started chopping some vegetables.

Stefan smirked, "I should have figured you would know."

"You should have," Damon nodded in agreement.

* * *

"You do know Stefan and I had sex in the tomb, right?" Katherine asked after a calm silence between her and Elena.

Elena looked at her with a small smile, "Yes."

Katherine raised an eyebrow, "How?"

"When you two came to meet us at the opening of the tomb," Elena laughed, "your clothes were a mess, and you looked totally blissed out."

Katherine smiled at the memory, "I was," her face turned serious, "I do love him. You know that, right? You won't be a crazy ex-girlfriend, right?"

They both chuckled at the irony of what _Katherine _was saying, "I do know that. And, I won't be a crazy ex-girlfriend," she blushed lightly, "Besides, I love Damon."

"You're, like, the last to know," Katherine smirked at her.

"I know," Elena nodded, "I do love Stefan, and we are good together, but…I don't know how to put it. We never fight, I guess," a crease formed between her eyes, "or we fight too much."

"Is it like that Taylor Swift song?" Katherine joked.

"Exactly!" Elena smiled, "It's just, I'm with the guy I'll fight with until 2 AM, not the one I never fight with," she laughed at the convoluted explanation.

"I think I understand how you feel," Katherine smiled.

The Salvatore brothers decided, at that moment, to come in with food for them, ending their conversation.

Elena sniffed the food on the plate that Damon handed her, "Damon, this looks, and smells, so good!"

Stefan handed Katherine a tall glass of blood, earning a grateful smile from her.

"Where's Bonnie?" Elena wondered aloud after taking a heavenly bite of her chicken.

"I don't know," Stefan frowned slightly, as he took a sip of his blood.

"I'll be right back," Elena left the room, running up the stairs to the bathroom, "Bonnie?" she called.

When she found her, she knelt beside Bonnie and held her closely. Bonnie was engulfed in a swell of tears on the bathroom floor.

"I thought he-" Bonnie cried into Elena's shoulder, unable to finish her sentence.

"Shh," Elena held her close, "let it out."

* * *

When all of Bonnie's tears were dried, for the time being, the two girls walked down the stairs to the den. Bonnie took a seat on the couch beside Elena, Damon on Elena's other side. There was a second plate of chicken sitting on the coffee table.

Bonnie took it gratefully, "Thanks."

Damon nodded at her as Elena picked up her own plate of food, sitting it on Damon's lap, and resting in the warmth of his arms as she ate.

"Where are Katherine and Stefan?" she asked after she finished her food.

"They went to bed while you two were upstairs," Damon ran his lips along her jaw and then whispered to Bonnie, "You can stay in the spare room tonight."

Bonnie nodded, standing up, "Thank you," she left the room to go upstairs. She was out cold by the time her head hit the pillow, too tired to cry anymore.

"Let's go to bed," Damon smiled at Elena.

Taking his hand, Elena led the way up to Damon's bedroom. They each stripped down to go to bed. Elena went to sleep in a camisole and boy shorts, and Damon went to sleep in his boxers. This had become the usual for them.

The last thing Elena heard before she drifted off into a peaceful slumber, in the arms of the man she loved, was, "I love you, Elena." She slept contentedly with a peaceful smile gracing her features.

_THE END._

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this. If you didn't, then you can go ahead and write your own stories. Review, please! Thanks for all of the support. -H.E.831** :)


End file.
